When You Were Gone
by kokoziko
Summary: EDITED Edward & Jasper were together before they were changed but unfortunate accidents separated them . What happens when they meet again after 145 years ?  What about Bella ? AU/OOC Slash R
1. Chapter 1

**Together Forever **

Summery: Jasper and Edward were together before they were changed. Each thought the other was dead .What happens when they meet again in an unusual place ? What about Bella? Slash Eclipse AU

**AN; I've changed some slight facts like Edward's age so he could match Jasper's real human age . Please tell me what you think . Also this story is different from the other one even though there may be some things in common such as Jasper in the Volturi (even for a short time ) because truly I can't see him except that .**

**Jasper's P.O.V**

I was sitting in my room which overlooked the main square of Volterra , trying but failing to focus on the book in hand .Books on Civil War were hardly accurate , I thought irritated .

Though the change make us forget our human memories , The memories of my beloved Edward were agonizingly vivid ; taunting me , reminding me of the love that I couldn't have once more . Lately these thought were haunting me that if I could I would have asked Master Aro to end my painful existence but he wouldn't agree . I was so much valuable alive than dead , really dead .

_Flashback_

_It has been a year since I had allowed Peter and Charlotte to escape and I was depressed as ever . Maria tried with all her might to get me out of that state because she didn't want her second in command in a less than perfect shape but she was starting to get scared of me she knew that I wanted to leave but wouldn't because I didn't know anything but war._

_, Truth is I have never been as ruthless as I'm now because I had no one left ._

_One day , After another victorious battle for some territory, she came to my room to talk . She sat on my desk with her legs crossed as I sat behind it ._

_"Do you know why I keep you here , mi amor?" she asked pleasantly as if we were friends chatting over tea but I knew that would be a life altering conversation _

_._

_"Because I can control the army like no other would so the Volturi wouldn't come to the South again and begin to clean up your messes and we would be killed for exposure ." I answered flatly because it was true , without me Maria was nothing ._

_She clapped delightfully like a child with a new toy " Bravo , mi amor. You are so right . But you wanted to leave ."she fucking pouted " and truth be told I want you to because I know I would be the first killed when you snap ."Finally something intelligent_

_" So if I'm sure that the Volturi were no threat , you are free to go ."_

_"What are you going to do ?" I snorted loudly " Bribe them "_

_"Exactly" she exclaimed " By you" _

_"Are you out of your fucking mind ?"I snarled causing her to flinch ._

_"No, Jasper. You would like it there , I would have my security and the Volturi would have you , a talented powerful experienced fighter." She explained hastily._

_"Leave me alone for now , I would think about it ."I ordered ._

_"Be quick , mi amor." She said on her way out ._

_Strategically speaking , that was a great deal . I would join the guard and leave the newborn army , The Volturi would have a very powerful and a very feared vampire which would make them even feared in the South and lastly Maria would have the security she has always dreamed of ._

_The only set back would be more war but it was manageable ._

_So the deal was set with all parties satisfied especially Master Aro who was fascinated by my powers and made me join the elite guard ._

_Living in a civilized environment helped me regain some of my human memories which were starting to get murky which pleased me greatly . _

_I wasn't so friendly with the guards except for Jane whom I tolerated but she was always giving out negative emotions ._

_I didn't enjoy feeding in the feast but hunted outside the city which made me more withdrawn and reserved .i think I've forgotten how to be happy since I left my beloved Edward ,_

_Our parting was such a sweet sorrow built of love tears and sweet which indicated our love making for what could have been our last night which it was in spite of my promises of eventual return ._

_End flashback _

I was so deep in though and memories to notice Jane calling my name repeatedly .

"Jasper , Master Aro wants us in the throne room immediately " she said before walking out .i put away my book, wore my robe and followed her .

A new mission , joy

I entered the room to find Master Aro talking to Demitri, Felix Jane and Alec .

"There is a newborn army in Forks , where the Cullens reside but I doubt they could destroy them . From the death counts in the papers , they are about twenty volatile newborns . Your mission is to exterminate them ." explained Master Aro to us but ended up staring at me . it was after all was my area of .

expertise .

" That won't be so hard ."I thought

As soon as we entered the private jet and I started asking Jane about the infamous Cullens whom we were sent to aid and protect .

"Have you seen them before ?" I asked curiously

"Yes " she growled in frustration "Last year , when you were on a mission alone .One of them -a mind reader -wanted to die because he thought his lover was dead but Aro refused him because of his power "

"Then why do you hate them so much ?" she was really angry at the topic

"The stupid suicidal vampire wanted to step in the sun to push our hand but his sister and _human_ girlfriend "she sneered and was getting more agitated "stopped him . They promised Aro to change the girl . Our powers didn't work on her , Mine , Aro's or the mind reader . Aro was fascinated by her ."

I snorted "Aro was always fascinated by something "

"Do you think mine wouldn't work ?" I asked suddenly insecure "I wish it does so you can torture her instead of me ." she answered truthfully

We landed in Seattle and ran towards Forks at top speed . Demitri tracked them to an empty clearing . I could smell 8 different scents but one in particular was by far the most divine I've ever smelt , it was like exotic spices and sunshine .

It reminded me of Edward ; our love our first kiss the first time we made love . Memories of us racing on our horses or hunting or fishing . Memories of us reading together or playing the piano invaded my mind in an unexplainable way .

We entered the clearing to find seven vampires and a human , ''The one Jane hates'' .I realized .

The blond leader was standing protectively in front of a caramel haired woman , a large man and a stunning blonde were standing beside a small figure who was sitting on the floor and emitting fear rage and blood lust " A new born , typical "I thought . Lastly a pixie like girl with short cropped hair was standing beside a plain human who had her arms around ….

Edward

My Edward

I must have died and miraculously gone to heaven to see my Edward or I was going crazy or lastly and the most preferable solution was that my beloved was a vampire like me .

The same bronze untidy hair that I used to run my hands into , the wide eyes , the kissable lips and strong jaw . The hard chest and abs and the flat stomach but what confirmed all was the recognition and the longing , he remembered me .

I felt like I would pass out from happiness but I came back to reality by Jane's voice "I don't understand." And I realized that she was looking at the newborn

"She surrendered ." answered my Edward in his musical voice which would rival any angel

"Just out of professional curiosity, how many were there? They left quite a wake of destruction in Seattle." She asked

"Eighteen, including this one," the leader answered." All brand new ''

"Bullshit , you couldn't have taken them out no matter hoe strong you are .'' I told Edward in my thoughts which made him look and feel uncomfortable .May be because I knew his gift or I found something out

"Who dealt with the creator?" asked Jane again

"I did , her name was Victoria and had another one with her " I felt my heart would burst with love as Edward answered

"You there," she said looking at the new born her voice harsh. "Your name."

"Jane , no pain ." I ordered as I stepped forward and she recoiled as she felt my anger

I sent the girl waves of obedience then asked her again about her name ."Bree " she breathed .

The Cullens were so surprised and scared of my power that they were speechless

"So Bree , You were twenty , right?" I asked gently and she nodded shaking .

"And this Victoria - did she create you?" I asked

"I don't know," she said, flinching again. "Riley never said her name. I didn't see that night . . . it was so dark, and it hurt. . . ." Bree shuddered. "He didn't want us to be able to think of her. He said that our thoughts weren't safe. . . ."

Apparently this Victoria was after the human and I was so jealous that I wished she had

"I don't know what happened. We split up, but the others never came. And Riley left us, and he didn't come to help like he promised. And then it was so confusing, and everybody was in pieces." She shuddered again. "I was afraid. I wanted to run away. That one" - she looked at Carlisle - "said they wouldn't hurt me if I stopped fighting."

"Ah, but that wasn't his gift to offer, young one," Jane murmured, . "Broken rules demand a consequence. '

"We could explain the rules to the young one. She doesn't seem unwilling to learn. She didn't know what she was doing." Edward protested

"We don't make exceptions,"

"No , Jane I would make that exception , This is a big coven , they would take good care for her . she would be pretty harmless ." I told her loudly .

"But Jasper , Our reputation …"she interrupted childishly

"That's it " I said ending the discussion

I think the Cullens think I'm crazy .Nobody outranks Jane or scolds her

She then reminded them of changing the girl then turned to face Carlisle. "It was nice to meet you, Carlisle - I'd thought Aro was exaggerating. Well, until we meet again . .** ."**

Jane and the others ran out of the clearing but I waited then approached Dr. Cullen .

I was about to talk when he and his wife thanked me for saving the newborn's life

"No problem . Sir could I speak with Edward ?" I asked formally

He seemed surprised but Edward turned and assured him it was fine .he knows I won't hurt him

We waited till all his family left with the pixie carrying the human then I turned to him " We need to talk" I said looking deep into his beautiful golden eyes


	2. Chapter 2

**AN; I've changed some slight facts like Edward's age so he could match Jasper's real human age . Please tell me what you think . Also this story is different from the other one even though there may be some things in common such as Jasper in the Volturi (even for a short time ) **

**Chapter two**

Here I'm in Forks , running in the forest beside my love with the wind whipping through my hair and confusion seeping in my mind . After all , it's not everyday you find the love of your life after 135 years alive and engaged .

I've noticed the ring on the mortal's finger .

What should I say to him " Hi Edward , I've missed you so much. When is your wedding ? " or may be I should ask him for an invitation .

I knew that I would have to tell him everything and express my wish to be together again but what about his soon to be wife ? I couldn't ask him to leave her especially after what I've heard from Jane on the plane . She had risked her life to save his and that have earned her good points in my book .

"But you haven't thought about interior motives , have you? It 's immortality after all ." the possessive beast in me taunted . The part of me that wanted her out of the way to be with his soul mate . The part that wanted to snap her neck because she had Edward's arms around her shoulders .

"I guess I should wait to hear what Edward have to say ." I said softly trying to soothe the raging beast .

Edward, who was running beside me suddenly stopped when we reached a small meadow, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers violet and soft white. That reminded me of my home in Texas .

" Yes , it does." Edward answered my thoughts ."That is why I come here often and to escape thoughts, that's it ."

"I know . Sometimes emotions can be pretty tough and well cruel ." I shuddered at remembering the emotions of a newborn army .

"I can relate ." he said softly.

The silent was awkward then I couldn't take the tension anymore and I blurted out " When were you changed ? How have you been doing since ? Why were you even changed ?'

"Slow down Jasper , I'll explain everything ." I sighed at the sound of his voice . it was as smooth as dripping honey .

" It was January 1863." He started softly ." Everything was ok , I went to bed then woke up in the middle of the night with a bad feeling about you . I couldn't even breath through the pain ." he nearly shivered remembering such pain .

I wanted nothing more than to take him in my arms and comfort him instead I sat cross-legged beside him as we leant against a truck of an old tree . I engulfed him in peace so he can continue

"I decided to go for a ride on Emerald , he has always reminded me of you ." Emerald was my horse while Sapphire was Edward's . We had had them on the same day and had named them on the color of the other's eyes , Edward's forest green eyes and my azure blue eyes.

" I guess he was feeling the same pain it was like burning , I took off and blurred through the desert but the pain was getting worse ." he paused to take an unnecessary breath ."I lost control and fell off the horse , I had already lost a lot of blood when Carlisle smelt blood and went to investigate . He found me bleeding so he had to change me .:"

"Do you know exactly when you were changed ?"I asked urgently. That was totally crazy , we couldn't have changed together.

"The 13th , why ?" he asked suspiciously .

"Edward I was changed at the 13th but I don't understand how you could have felt my pain .it has to be some type of bond back then ."I explained softly.

"I don't know , We should ask Carlisle . If anyone knows about weird vampire behavior , That one is him ." said Edward proudly .

" We lived peacefully for several decades , Carlisle had always longed for a companion and a son but after he found Esme I thought it was the time I spread my wings ."he chuckled bitterly

" I left and started to hunt human but it wasn't due to week control but a strange desire to rebel . I chose the killers and rapists considering they were monsters themselves but it was hard to hear their last thoughts so I returned to Carlisle and Esme again ." he said it with such relief . One that can be felt by a dying person that survived .

"Do you know that my memories of you haven't faded , they were so vivid …" he stopped sadly but I completed for him" taunting you , haunting you reminding you of what you had once had but couldn't anymore."

"You are right as always ."he said with venom tears shining in his beautiful golden eyes , he took some time to collect himself then continued the story

" The family extended greatly after that . Carlisle changed Rosalie and Emmett then Alice had as vision of our lifestyle and joined us .We lead a pretty boring life ,we go to high school then college then we move from one place to another ."

We then reached a sore spot ; Bella

He told me how good and tempting she smelt , how he saved her life more than once then how she confronted him . he told me of the remarkable baseball game which turned into an interstate chase by an sadistic tracker to keep Bella safe. then the disastrous birthday party when he decided to leave her and cut all contacts . then all the unpleasant details that led to his visit to Italy .From what he told me about Bella I felt almost bad that I would take Edward from her , almost.

"How dare you try to throw your life away like that?" I seethed

"I had no one left, I couldn't bear to live with the memories of two dead lovers ." he answered , his voice breaking .

'They decided that Bella must be changed , but I didn't immediately do that so she can have some time with her parents and human friends but our relationship had been rocky since we came back especially because of her friendship with the mutt.'' Edward stopped abruptly then clasped his hand over his mouth in shock .

"Werewolves ?" I asked incredulous "I knew you were hiding something .No coven could stop the attack of 20 newborns ."I mused .

"So they helped you?" I asked after a long pause

"They were of great assistance ." he answered stiffly

"You do hate them , Is it because of Bella's friend." I asked in my mind .

"Mostly , When we were away this shape shifter ,Jacob Black, became her best friend they are pretty close then he confessed his undying love for her , he is always tiring to convince her to leave me and be with him but she choose a monster like me ."

It saddened me greatly that Edward saw us as monsters and hated his existence though I was certainly not an angel , I enjoy being a vampire with my speed , strength and durability

"You know , that's why they had helped . to protect her." He added bitterly

"A part of me wished she had chosen Jacob so she could have a normal human life because sometimes I fell like she is forced to stay with me as I have always denied her advances."

A part of me was happy that he was fighting with Bella but another part didn't bear to see Edward so sad . I was convinced that he had never told anyone about his doubts as he had always been reserved .

Edward leant his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes then asked ."Jasper , Do you think mates have the urge to leave each other or can have feelings to another? Do I have to live with the fear that she might leave one day ?Because Bella does love the Mutt." He finished softly .

From the emotions I pick from mated couples , it is nearly impossible to love another or leave them to another .

"I don't think so , Edward . "I answered truthfully

"Do you think Bella doesn't love me ?" he asked trying to sound brave but failing miserably

"I don't know that either, I wasn't concentrating on her emotions ."I answered again .

"Enough taking about me , you seem to have led an interesting life . Tell me about it ." he urged

I simply closed my eyes and showed him everything in my past .

Maria, training the newborns , the fighting , the scars ,the emotional scars of losing him . I hated to feel his sadness and pity at what I've been through . I almost cringed when he tracked a scar on my collarbone

I took a deep unneeded breath to inhale Edward unique scent then showed him the deal with the Volturi ,fighting with them . I showed him how feared I'm from everyone even Jane .

It saddened me when I felt his fear and apprehension when he saw me use my gift to full extent .

After I showed him everything , he placed his head on my chest then told me softly how sad he felt for what I've been through

"You know , They called me The God of War . Just like you used to do when I came home to you ." I said trying to lighten up the mode .

"Oh my god , That was you . I've heard less than pleasant things about you during my rebellious stage ."he murmured .

I chuckled , Edward always had a way with words .

"It comes with being the most feared vampire in existence , love " I snorted

"I hadn't told anyone about you . , it gonna be a shock to everyone'' he informed me on our way back to his house

"No problem Edward. I've faced worse than an angry family .'' I comforted him

"Time to face the music ."I thought as the white mansion came into my view.

**Review Review Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Review Review review**

**Edward's P.O.V**

I didn't know whether to be ecstatic because the one person I've always loved and have never forgotten is alive or to be disappointed that fate has chosen that particular time to return him back to me . Right after I have got engaged to Bella .

"Oh , Bella.."I sighed silently , I have been feeling distant from her since we have come back from Italy buy she was so happy that she gonna be changed to care expect when she was asking to be intimate which I have always refused , now with Jasper here, our relation would be affected greatly .

I didn't know how to introduce Jasper to the family but I knew he would be excepted there , after all he had just saved the youngest member of the family and Carlisle and Esme would be eternally grateful .

We sat together in the meadow and I told him about my change and my life with the Cullens he then showed me his own , it's strange that Jasper had agreed that I use my power on him when evryone else saw it impresonal and privacy invasion .

I tried to hide the pain from my face and emotions when he showed me the scars that marred his body , I just wanted to take the pain away .

I felt so guilty that while I was going to high school and college while he was fighting for his life in a cause that he didn't believe in . I was also so angry at myself because I didn't recognize him in the minds of other vampires that I've met during my rebellious stage esp. with the nickname that I have given him when he got promoted , The God of War , my God of War . but from what I saw in their minds he was a truly powerful and feared vampire .

I won't lie and say that I was not scared with Jasper's display of power in the clearing .he could have got the girl's darkest secrets while asking with his silky voice and honey dripping southern accent and no one could have stopped him and from what he had shown me , he could use his power like Jane's sending pain and agony .

I shuddered as I remembered the burning that malicious little vampire had gleefully inflicted on me while I writhed on the marble floor , I felt satisfied when Jasper had put the brat in her place. .Jane was screaming profanities so loud in her head that I fought the urge to scream .

Unfortunately , Jasper had stirred the conversation towards Bella and I felt horrified when I slipped about the Quiletes , after all Jasper was a Volturi Guard and by telling him I would be endangering my family as well as the shape shifters but I knew he would never betray me like that .

I told him about all my fears and doubts about Bella that I didn't dare till my family about . Everyone would be angry with Rose except Rose who would be smug . They were always telling me that Bella and I are mates and that we were meant to be together and that Jacob would stop being interested till she is turned or he imprints

Deep down inside me , I knew that she wouldn't be attached to him like that if she doesn't love him . I felt like a thief taking a lollipop from a kid in a stroller because compared to my age , Jacob is a kid .

Jasper answered me logically truthfully because he was the one who can feel what mates feel for each others , he told me that true soul mates never love another .

I have never enjoyed hearing thought in my entire existence as much as I enjoyed sitting in the meadow hearing Jasper's thoughts , it assured me that he was real and that I wasn't dreaming , he made me feel safe loved and protected , the feeling of my back pressed against his firm chest and the strong arms circling my shoulders were enough to make me sigh happily and wish that time would stop .

"Tell them I'm an old friend ." Jasper reminded me softly before the white mansion came into view ."We well tell Dr. Cullen alone ."

Alice opened the door before I knocked and danced her way towards me and Jasper ."Hi Edward, Hello Jasper , I'm Alice Cullen , Edward's sister" she chirped happily then she hugged him. I saw Jasper stiffen and look at me questionably . I just shrugged , that was Alice .

Alice broke from the embrace at led us to the kitchen on the second floor , which meant that Bella was still here

"Hello everyone ."I greeted them then kissed Bella on the cheek She was practically fuming but thankfully didn't say anything .

"Hi, bro , where have you been and who is this scary dude ?" Emmett boomed . I suddenly realized that Jasper was still wearing his robe so I subtly gestured for him to take it of

" Where are Carlisle and Esme ?"I asked

"They have taken Bree to hunt ."answered Rose while filing her nails .

"Why were you out with him all day ?How can you trust someone like him ?"sneered Bella who was eating her grilled chicken .

"Bella , no need for that ."I scolded " He is my friend Jasper Whitlock , we have known each other since we were humans .''

"Alice , when would mum and dad arrive ?""8 minutes and 50 seconds." was the muffed answer from her bedroom . she must be sorting her closet .

By that time Jasper had taken of his robe and was standing in a low riding jeans and a fitting shirt . I didn't have a chance to admire the lean body and lithe physique when Bella interrupted again taking to Jasper .

I was seriously considering her mental state " So you have a power , that was quiet a show in the clearing ."

"I'm an empath , Miss " and don't tell her that I can alter emotions , was the rest of the sentence. In my head

"Well ,it won't work on me ."was her answer .Was she trying to bait him .

"Way too arrogant , Edward." said Jasper silently , amused .

the next thing I saw was Jasper standing on the platform where my piano was placed

"Is it yours?" he asked eagerly .

"Yes , Jas , remember?" I can certainly remember both of us sitting in front of my piano playing together .

"Did you just allow him to sit on your sacred piano." asked Rosalie astounded , with a raised eyebrow

"I'm a special case ."was Jasper's proud answer while playing expertly .

"Who do you think you are?" she shrieked.

In a flash Jasper was standing in front of Rosalie , he held her hand and kissed her knuckles then mumbled ."Jasper Whitlock Miss .Would you be satisfied by the most powerful or the most feared vampire.?" He asked testily .

Rose was visibly shacking , but said nothing .Jasper then moved to my side and whispered in my ear "Your girl gonna wet herself from fear oops add jealousy to the mix ." he chuckled

I heard 3 graceful footsteps on the stairs announcing the arrival of Carlisle, Esme and Bree .

Carlisle and Esme each kissed Bella on the check while Bree sat on the couch and rested her head on rose's lap . looks like rose finally got her child . I could hear Bree struggling but I knew she wouldn't attack , she was too grateful to attack a member of the family that spared her life .

"Bella dear, how is you wound ?" asked Carlisle kindly

"Fine ,thank you." she answered neutrally

"why don't you introduce us Edward?" asked Esme looking at Jasper with gratitude in her eyes

"Jasper Whitlock , this are my parents for all intents and purposes , Carlisle and Esme Cullen ."I answered proudly .

they shook hands then but Carlisle tightened his hold on Jasper's "Whitlock , you say?"

"Yes, sir . is there a problem."

"No problem at all, Aro tends to brag about the best of the guards ." answered Carlisle "Thank you"

"Alice , why don't you take Bella home ?" I suggested and she readily agreed . Bella came and put her arms around my neck "will you come tonight?" she asked hopefully

"no , Bella . I have some important business to attend to ."

She pouted and patted her eyelashes. "Sorry baby , I couldn't . I could hear Rose and Jasper mentally gag . she pecked my cold lips and went to meet Alice .

I heard Bree sigh happily .she must be happy with no temptation around .

"Thank god ."mentally shrieked Jas and Rose together . they could get along well if they put their difference aside .

"Sir, can Edward and I speak to you , privately ?" asked jasper politely . Carlisle led us to his office and sat behind the desk "I never got the chance to thank you for saving Bree's life , thank you ." stated Carlisle gratefully .

"Sior, she is an unnecessary death .she is an innocent ."

"it was also a great was to piss Jane off ."he added silently

"Dad , I said feeling hesitant then it was changed to confidence "I never told you about Jasper because it was so hard for me , We were not friends but lovers ."

"I'll take it from here" said Jasper

"Sir , Edward told me that you changed him on the 13th at midnight 1863 ."Carlisle nodded "I was changed at that time . Edward told me that he felt pain and heartbreak . these were my emotions but I can't understand how he felt them .Also our memories of each other never faded ."

"Amazing , simply amazing .i have never heard of something with this intensity …and you were humans at that time ."I really hated when he went in scientist mode .

"Edward , Do you know that Esme and I can feel to a certain degree when the other is in danger?" he asked.

I nodded but I was confused so was Jasper.

"Edward , it means that you and Jasper are soul mates ." he said with a smile


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Review review review

Jasper's P.O.V

Soul mates …..

Soul mates …..

The words echoed in my mind relentlessly as I looked at Edward's beautiful face whose happiness and amazement mirrored my own .

I was so mesmerized that I didn't notice that Edward had moved until he was standing in front of me , without thinking , I crashed my lips to his , it was not a gentle kiss , it was filled with all my love , pain and longing , as it was filled with his as well.. I licked his lips seeking entrance that was gladly given , our tongues fought for dominance but Edward lost the battle quickly when his hands moved to tug and pull at my hair .

I didn't knew how long we stood there just kissing , it could have been hours or even days , it was not until someone cleared his throat that we pulled away from each other to see Dr. Cullen watching us in amusement.

"Sorry sir, we got carried away ."I muttered sheepishly .

"Understandable ."

"Sir, if Edward and I are soul mates , So why he was attracted to the Ugly Duckling oops Swan ?" Edward tried to hid a snicker that threatened to escape but he couldn't fight the smile that appeared on his beautiful face .

"Honestly Jasper , I don't know but I have a theory . Edward was attracted to an alluring scent , a silent mind and a dependent human ." he explained softly .

"So , it was not love ?" asked Edward hesitantly

"It could be an obsession or a fling but not real love ." Carlisle answered quietly

After that he sat silently , each lost in his thoughts when I suddenly blurted to Carlisle " Thank you ."

"Excuse me ?" he asked confused

"I wanted to thank you for changing Edward and for keeping him safe ." I answered

"Well, Edward is my son in all ways but blood , so no need to thank me , It was my pleasure." He replied proudly . He really cared for Edward as his child .

"Thanks for your time ." I said as I stood up shook his hand and left the office with Edward following me .

Edward led me to the living room to find only the blonde vampire , Rosalie there . I really scared her earlier and never got a chance to apologize , so no chance like the present .

"Alice called , she would stay with Bella tonight ." her tinkling voice reported coldly without looking at us .

Edward shrugged his shoulder unconcerned then sat at the arm of my chair .

I glanced at him to find his eyes a shade or two darker than the earlier topaz .

"Edward , you should go hunting ." I said pointing at his eyes "your eyes are dark ." his emotions showed me his disapproval at my comment .

"Go hunt , Edward . I need to talk to your sister ." I stated silently in a business like tone .

"Okay " he gracefully stood up and in a flash was gone .

"So you wanted to talk to me ?" asked Rosalie who was silent during our exchange .

"You are as intelligent as you are pretty ." I complimented

"Thank you , so what did you want to talk about ?"he asked again in a softer voice .

''I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior earlier, it was inexcusable but I was under a lot of stress that I I misbehaved , please forgive me .''I was really guilty about what I had said to her .

"Was the current company the reason you were so angry ." she asked slyly .

"Excuse me ?"

'' I would have been angry too if someone was trying to steal my mate from me , esp. a human ." she stated while raising a perfect eyebrow .

"What are you talking about ?" I decided to play dumb .

"I saw the looks you and Edward were exchanging , they are the same looks Emmett gives to me or Carlisle to Esme , you were not his best friend but his boyfriend , weren't you ?" she inquired

I figured the truth would be the best way out considering she was no Bella fan to begin with "Well you are right , Edward and I were together before we were changed and we still love each other ." I said finally .

She just laughed , a high pitched tinkling laugh that I had to scowl in annoyance "Anything funny ?" I growled through gritted teeth .

"I knew it , he couldn't have resisted me if he was not in love with someone else."

"I didn't realize Edward had hurt your ego that much ." I mused

"No, we just didn't click ."

"Jasper , why didn't you let Jane kill Bree ?" she asked softly . I already knew her feelings about the matter , she had consider Bree her child .

"She is an innocent child and I knew that you see yourself as her mother ."

"Yes , I do . I've always wanted a child and being a vampire prevented me from that ." she whispered . she was so bitter about being a vampire because we can't have children but now she has the child she never had .

I sat there silently then made my way to Edward's room following his scent .

I entered Edward's room to find one of the most comfortable bed ever which I planned to put in very good use later .i took a CD and put it in the CD player letting the soft music flood the room .

I lied in bed in a trance like sleep thinking about everything and nothing , thinking about my future and my beloved's Will I return top Italy or stay in Forks or will we live alone ?i found myself wondering if Aro has seen my thoughts about Edward and didn't tell that he was alive for fear of me leaving or may be he didn't see them , may be in a way I was protecting my most private thought from his formidable gift .

I didn't realize how much time had passed till a single ray of light entered the room through the glass .

I looked in my watch to find it 10 am and Edward wasn't home yet . He must have needed time for himself to think about everything ,

It was strange how everything can change in a single day it has been exactly 24 hours since I left Italy ..

I heard a soft purring of an engine on the gravel road leading to the house then light footsteps which meant one thing

The human is here

Show Time


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N I'm sorry , it had been almost a month s****ince I last updated , things had been messy around here .I promise I would update as fast as I could .**

**Jasper's P.O.V**

I ran down the stairs till I reached the living room where Alice, Edward's pixy sister and the human were sitting, Something was wrong with Alice though , she was emitting deep sadness and hurt that I immediately wondered if Edward was hurt but quickly dismissed the thought , Edward was strong enough to protect himself but that didn't make the uneasiness go away .

Alice sensed me approach , so she stood gracefully from her seat to meet me at the bottom of the stairs. ''Be easy on her , please '' she whispered softly , so softly that I had almost missed it , she then patted my back and disappeared in a flash.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Bella focusing at us as if she wanted to hear what we were saying but couldn't , I suppressed my smirk at her frustration ..

"Hello Bella or should I call you the future Mrs. Cullen?" I asked in a –falsely- pleasant voice as if another Mrs. Cullen would exist , which would be over my dead dead body .

"Bella is fine ."she replied shortly ,she felt great discomfort in my presence much to my satisfaction . she just wanted to be anywhere but here.

"how are you today ? Did you have a good night sleep ?"

"Yes , thank you " she answered huffing .

"And how is your friend Jacob ?Edward told me he was hurt yesterday ."I asked feigning concern .

The dumb human looked like a fish that got out of water, her mouth opening and closing , but no sound came out , her hands were shaking and her lips were trembling , she looked about to faint .

"How did you know this ?" she managed to choke out, her voice harsh and scratchy .

"From Edward , of course" I said relaxing more in my chair , '' He didn't keep anything from me , after all we are best friends .'' it didn't skip her notice how lowly and huskily I pronounced the word but her thought were too messed up for her to concentrate on that .

"How can he tell you that ? You are – you are our enemy "she finished lamely she took a deep breath then continued "The Volturi tried to kill us now they would come after the pack "

"Trust me , human , I can protect my thoughts as much as you ." I answered coldly

"oh, really ?" she mocked .she had "I'm protected " look on her face that I would love to vanish .

"Yeah, really ."I hissed through clenched teeth

"how does it feel that your power doesn't work on me ?" she tried again .

"The same way when Edward refuses to have sex with you: frustrated ." I wish I had a camera to capture the blood running to her cheeks making them ugly red .

"You – you .."apparently she had lost her ability of speech so I tried to help her out .

"Bastard , jerk , trust me I have been called much worse ."

"She raised her hand as if to slap me but I easily caught it "You never loved him ,did you ?" I whispered "and you never forgave him either "

"What are you talking about ?" she asked

I let go of her hand as if it was something dirty "You consider Edward's coming into your life as the best thing ever happened not only because he loved you but because he gave you everything a girl your age would ever want .You had a rich and handsome boyfriend and you had an offer of immortality , mortals greatest dreams ."I said chuckling darkly , she kept shaking her head no but her emotions told another story she was truly manipulative and her guise of innocence and clumsiness

"That is why you travelled to Italy , you wanted to make your presence known and legal , you knew that The Volturi wouldn't kill you because of your power but would order Edward to change you also that is why you were playing around with the mutts , you were that desperate for him to turn you . Each moment you were wondering if he would leave again and wondering why you were never enough and trust me you are not enough " I finished growling the last part .

"Who are you to talk to me like this ?" she hissed back trying to look scary but failing miserably

"I'm Edward's true mate ." then added for good measure "bitch "

"You are lying "she rasped "Edward loves me "

"Loved , past . Haven't you ever wondered why he didn't want to make love to you ? Because he would be betraying me and he couldn't do this "

"How did you get all this conclusions in one day ?You don't even know me ."she asked whining ,trying to look like the victim in all this .

"Brilliant deduction, experience and a really , really cool power "I paused then added "and several degrees in Psychology"

"Edward would never believe you "she challenged grasping at the straws

"Believe me , he would .He knew me way before he knew you "

"You know , I would feel no remorse if I broke your neck but Alice asked me to play nice and you are after all a defenseless human ."I coldly informed her

"You wouldn't "

"I ignored her and continued "By the way , my power does work on you ." I sent her some fear and pain to let her know that I wasn't kidding . I withdrew the emotions as soon as I sent them, I just wanted her to feel the residual pain and fear, after all she was human and I didn't want her to become insane no matter how tempted I was .

"I have an offer for you ."I started cheerfully , delighted to see her shaking as a leaf "You can get the immortality you are after , The Volturi would be to happy to change you , but if you didn't join them and if I found you anywhere near Edward it would be the last day of your miserable life .Think and be quick."

I mock waved at her as I exited the front door , I followed Edward's recent scent which unsurprisingly led me back to the meadow .

I found Edward lying on his back looking at the sky, his arms crossed behind his head and his breathing even and controlled . He never looked more human and to me , he could have never looked more beautiful

"Alice called me , she told me about your conversation with Bella ." he started softly, his musical voice cracking slightly

"So?" I asked urging him to continue

"She also told me that Bella would accept your offer, Alice contacted Aro how funnily enough was on his way here to , wondering why you hadn't returned yet ."

"That's good "

Edward stood from his spot at the ground and wrapped his arms around my waist while his face was buried in my neck" That 's good, so good ."he purred softly , placing soft kisses against the side of my neck

I had to fight back the moan that was threatening to escape so I placed my lips on his and started to kiss him so slowly but not less passionately than our earlier kiss . I slowly licked and sucked at his plump bottom lip asking for permission whish was readily granted , my tongue began to entwine with his as his hands found their place in my hair and mine around his waist keeping him close to me .

We reluctantly broke apart gasping for unneeded air then we sat on the ground with Edward's head on my chest , he looked as if he wanted to hear the steady rhyme that he used to hear when we were humans . I have never wanted to be human again as much as I wanted this moment just to wipe the disappointment that marred Edward's beautiful face when he didn't find what he was looking for

Edward then relaxed , realizing that there was nothing we can do so he accepted, I knew that this was the 1st time Edward accepted his existence as a vampire and I felt so proud that I was the one to make him feel like this , Life would be much easier if we accepted what we are .

I can feel the love and lust Edward was feeling and I can also feel his contentment , It made me so happy to know that all what Edward wanted was to be here with me in this time in this place and I silently promised myself that I would never leave him again

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Jasper's POV**

Edward and I returned home talking cheerfully , in a way we knew that we would be getting rid of the obstacle that kept us from being together ,

I sniffed the air and was surprised to find not only Aro's scent but Marcus' and Jane's as well

I found the two brothers sitting on the couch facing Esme and Carlisle while Jane stood behind the couch with a sour look on her face .as I knew for fact that she hated flying and to return that quickly she must be furious .

"I have a way to cheer her up " I thought smugly . I leant and whispered in her ear "It worked , you owe me big time ."

Everyone looked at us confused . even Jane so I sent her a slightest bit of pain . Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her and I had to physically restrain her from bouncing up and down or sticking her tongue to Bella who was sitting in the far corner of the room .

"_God we are so evil ,planning to torture the poor human girl ."_ I sent Edward along with our conversation on the plane

Bella was desperately trying to catch Edward's eye all evening but he was ignoring her then he exploded "What do you want ? didn't you get the news ? We are over O-V-E-R " I tried to defuse the fight so I directed Edward's attention to Aro who was speaking to me

"Well Jasper , I was surprised when you didn't return yesterday ." started Aro

"I had some business to attend to , personal business ." I replied vaguely .

_"Edward ,Did he know about us ?" _

Edward answered negatively to my utter surprise I mean I never really wanted him to see my deepest secrets but I've never intentionally shielded them

"What business would you have with the Cullens ?" he asked slyly looked at Edward's and my entwined hands

"I knew Edward before we were changed " I paused a second then added "we were lovers ."

Bella uttered a noise of disgust at that "Anything you want to say Bella ?" said Alice loudly from her position beside Jane to Bella who blushed hideously, She was really hurt to discover that her best friend was using her and her brother all that time .

"So you didn't know about Jasper and I ? Our memories were as clear as the day ." Edward told Aro who was feeling uncharacteristically nervous

_"I don't know Edward .I've seen your memories but I saw nothing ." _

"Well you have seen mine too numerous times .'' I commented

"Jasper , Aro was talking to me , in my mind ." replied Edward wearily

"Edward , I heard him loud and clear , he said that he have seen your memories and saw nothing " I said laughing nervously

"Well Jasper I said that , to Edward ."

Then the thoughts came crashing to me

_"OMG , I didn't see it coming .'' Alice_

_"I'm so happy for Edward for finding his soul mate" Esme_

_"I've never seen any thing like that before "Carlisle _

_"I've never seen such a strong bond " Marcus _

_"A new power , interesting ."Aro _

_"Jazz baby , Focus on my voice ." Edward _

"Stop it , stop it ." I shouted standing up "Control your thoughts . You are giving me a fucking headache "My eyes were pitch black and I was expecting sparks to fly all around me .

Suddenly Edward moaned in pain "Edward are you ok ?" I rushed to him

"No pain , anger ,confusion . I can feel them all , in my head , in my heart ." he said softly leaning against my chest

"Send these emotions to me , I'm used to them ."I said encouraging him ."_They won't hurt me Edward "_

"So let me get this straight ."said Jane who was strangely silent in both thoughts and emotions "Jasper now is an empath who can read minds and Edward is a mind reader that can feel emotions and they both kept their memories from Master Aro , Correct?"

"Well , that pretty much sums it up ."Carlisle answered as both Edward and I were shocked to reply

"I might have an explanation ." we all turned to look at Marcus, he rarely spoke "Your bond is so strong , almost unbreakable ad before you arrived Carlisle said that you could sense one another's pain . It's not unheard of ; the power sharing ." he stopped and inhaled deeply "I've had that type of bond with my mate before she died ."

"And for your memories ." started Aro ."Generally memories are thoughts and emotions and you could control both . So you unintentionally hid your thoughts from me ."He was so happy to know that it wasn't his power fading or something

_"Welcome to my world, love ." _

_"Shut the hell up Edward . I can't hear my own thoughts ."_

_"And I can't feel my own emotions ."he said with a smug look on his face_

_"Smartass "_

_"You love it.''_

_"I'm getting used to that mind reading crap . ''_

_"Think of all the possibilities of what he can do ." he whispered sensuously _

_I decided to tease him a little "Cheat in exams ?"_

Edward punched my shoulder which brought be back to the conversation going around in the room , Aro was talking to Bella about her desire to return to Italy with him and he readily agreed .

Jane looked as if she might vomit.

Bella stirred the conversation in my direction again when she asked Aro oh so sweetly "Would Jasper come to Italy with us ?"

"NO , I wouldn't Bella . Rest assured ." I smiled showing my teeth

"So there is no chance that you may change you mind ?" Aro tried again . He was very disappointed that I wouldn't return especially with my new power.

"In the very very far future ." Edward replied for me apparently reading Aro's thoughts .

"Wait , Can I come with you ?" asked Alice suddenly .Carlisle and Esme looked surprised but didn't object . I admired how they respected their children's wishes .

"That would be a honor , young Alice but what changed your mind ?''

"I was thinking lately about going to Fashion School in Italy and I thought I could stay in the castle ."she replied shyly , looking between Aro and Marcus with an angelic smile .

"That wouldn't be a problem ."

"_What was that all about ? I demanded_

_"Alice has found her mate ."_

_"Who ?"I asked curiously _

_"Jane."_

"WHAT ?'' I said loudly " I meant congratulation "I told Alice who had moved closer to me until she was sitting between be and Edward .

"Keep her in line ." I whispered in her ear softly .

She nodded smiling happily before rushing to her room to pack , Jane running after the enthusiastic vampire .

The visit quickly came to an end but not before Edward called Rose, Emmett and Bree to say good bye to Alice .

Edward and I returned to his room , I closed the door and leant against it "_Our future starts now ._ " I thought

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**_Previously_**

_The visit quickly came to an end but not before Edward called Rose, Emmett and Bree to say good bye to Alice ._

_Edward and I returned to his room , I closed the door and leant against it "Our future starts now . " I thought_

JPOV

As soon as I closed the door , I pressed Edward against the door ,pressing a lingering kiss against his crimson lips which opened obediently for my tongue to taste and explore .but I didn't want it soft and slow , neither did he , I wanted to claim what was rightfully mine and he wanted to be claimed

In a few moments both of our clothes were shredded and on the floor and I was between his thighs, leaning over him as I kissed him roughly. When our sharp teeth broke the skin of our lips and tongues, the taste of him made me growl and grow impossibly harder. My hips rocked, rubbing our erections together, and for a moment all there was, was the taste of our venom mingling in our mouths and the sensations of skin against skin.

One good thing about being a vampire is that you're dead. You don't need to breathe, so the kissing can go on as long as you want it to. Edward was kissing me back fiercely, but soon I felt his fingers grip my hair as he tore my mouth off his.

"Wait..." he gasped and licked his other hand a few times before wrapping his fingers around my cock, spreading saliva and pre-cum on my length. "I suddenly noticed a colorfully wrapped package on the bedside table with a note which said

"_Enjoy , Alice"_

I hastily tore the paper only to find a tube of lube "Your sister Edward " I said breathing heavily "Is the devil " causing him to chuckle softly ,How much have I missed the sound .

I meet a pair of amused lust filled dark eyes "I know ' he replied huskily "Are we going to put it to good use ?" he said raising his knees

"We are " I nodded as my hands moved to his tights stroking and teasing -enjoying a body so familiar yet so different -but avoiding his hard cock entirely causing his to whimper in need and frustration

"Please , Jasper " he begged "I need you in me , now ." I took pity on him and slipped 2lubed fingers in his tight , oh so tight entrance and with practiced ease my fingers found his prostate causing him to moan loudly and spread his legs more .

I prepped him thoroughly as I was by now means small and I didn't want to seriously hurt him , even though Edward wasn't a virgin , he hasn't had sex since he was changed . Positioning myself at his entrance I pushed into him. It was different for vampires, we healed so fast the initial pain like this meant nothing. We could be as rough as we wanted to be, though I didn't really want to hurt him right now.

"Don't stop," Edward gasped and raised his legs to my shoulders. I thrust into him, marveling at how well we fit, and cherishing every moan , gasp , whimper and plead

There was nothing slow or gentle about what we did, but it wasn't fucking or just me taking him. It was making love in a different way and we both knew it.

Rocking my hips back and forth and hitting his prostate with every measured thrust was bringing my Edward so close to the edge

"So...close..." he whispered and let his legs fall down from my shoulders.

And then he did the most erotic thing a vampire can do. He looked at me with lust filled eyes and tilted his head up and to the side, baring his neck to me. A clear sign of submission and if possible , I got even harder

The primal growl that erupted from my chest almost startled me, almost...

I whipped my head down and as soon as my mouth made contact with his smooth skin, my teeth sank to his neck and his venom filled my mouth like the nectar it was for me.

My hand moved to curl around his leaking cock and I started to pump him in time of my thrusts then I felt him tense and twitch before coming on my chest and his screaming my name so loud as he tightened almost impossibly around me , that coupled with the intense lust and satisfaction I felt form him . It didn't take me long before I emptied myself in him muffing my screams of pleasure by a hard kiss from Edward

Later , we sat sated on the bed basking in the afterglow of our reunion , the evidence of our lovemaking rabidly cooling on our chests with Edward's head on my shoulder as my hand curled round his waist possessively

"That was ..wow " he said and I tapped into my new power only to find _wow_ the only word the ever articulate Edward could find

"Yes , it was " I said chuckling softly then I moved to face him , my fingers tracing the newly found bite mark on his neck "I didn't hurt you , did I ?" I asked anxiously

"No you didn't " then he wiggled out of my hold and stretched his hand to me "Come on , let's shower together " he suggested

I followed him to the bathroom and slid behind him to wash his back and poured the coconut scented shampoo on my hand before washing his silky auburn hair , which contained mud and twigs from our last journey to the forest .

I washed his hair and turned so he can wash mine , I felt him massage my scalp softly causing me to purr in happiness , it felt so good to have him in my arms again , by the time he washed my hair , the water had already gone cold . So we decided to leave the shower and go down to stay with the family downstairs .

When we got down, Rosalie's hair wasn't as immaculate as it was before and Emmett's clothes were rumbled .

I looked at Edward and mentally chucked "_Guess our powers got out of hand ._"

"So Edward finally got laid , about time " cried Emmett loudly when he spotted us

"Shut up Em ."said Edward looking embarrassed

"You should have heard yourself earlier but whatever , thanks for the lust you felt ." he said chuckling before pulling Rosalie in his lap causing her to squeal

"_Is he always like this ?"_ I asked Edward

_"Yes, pretty much " _he replied "_thank God mum and dad aren't here ."_

"I shouldn't have heard that should I ?" I asked my eyes twinkled with mischief

"No" and if he were human , he would be red

Bree, who had taken Alice's room , has come down and was chatting and laughing with Emmett and Rose who were very pleased to have the younger vampire . I noticed that her bloodlust had lessened significantly since Bella had left

May be living with the Cullens for sometimes wouldn't be so bad .

Fin

**I would love to thank anyone who had read and reviewed on my story ,SO thank you **


End file.
